<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our story starts with hello by Seito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892417">our story starts with hello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito'>Seito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bookstores, Crossover, Digital Art, M/M, Meet-Cute, Noctis: oh no he's cute, art + ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I should do my due diligence and ask you to please do not cause a scandal.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR Rare Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our story starts with hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020">KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>June 24: Lightning Day - Bookshop AU for khrrarepairweek 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Hello? I saw your help wanted sign in the window.”</p><p>Up on the ladder, Tsuna looked down, excited to see someone had finally decided to come and ask about the job. His heart lurched the second he saw who exactly had said that.</p><p>Because standing in the doorway was His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince of Lucis himself, Noctis Lucis Caelum.</p><p>“Your Highness?!” Tsuna shrieked. Naturally, he lost his balance and slipped.</p><p>And fell straight into His Highness’ arms.</p><p>“You alright?” he asked. “That was dangerous.”</p><p>Tsuna flushed a bright red. Those were some pretty blue eyes staring at him. “Hiieee yes. Sorry. Don’t mind me, I’m just extra clumsy.”</p><p>His Highness smiled, setting Tsuna down. “I can see.” He paused, looking flustered for a moment. “So, about your help wanted sign?”</p><p>Tsuna blinked, staring at him. “But… you’re the Crown Prince.”</p><p>His Highness laughed. “Yeah, but it’s family tradition to get a job.”</p><p>Tsuna looked at him, bewildered. “But why our bookshop?” There was absolutely nothing special about their little shop.</p><p>“To be honest, I was actually going to apply to the sushi shop next door, but they’re closing down in like three days,” His Highness said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He pulled out a folder. “So I got a copy of my resume-”</p><p>And right on cue, Reborn materialized out of nowhere. “You’re hired,” he said, snatching the folder out of His Highness’ hands.</p><p>“Re-Reborn!” Tsuna protested. No! He had to protect His Highness from his demonic godfather. Reborn was a tyrant at best and His Highness had no idea what kind of job he just agreed to.</p><p>Reborn poked him in the forehead.</p><p>“Tsuna here will show you around, Your Highness,” Reborn said with a smile so fake that even His Highness cast a wary look.</p><p>“Uh, thanks? And please, call me Noctis.”</p><p>Tsuna buried his head in his hands. Oh no. This was going to end so horribly.</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting you to pick a bookstore,” Ignis said, giving his pot a stir.</p><p>“They had a help wanted sign and the sushi shop was closing up,” Noctis said. He handed the Ignis the Leiden Potato he needed for the next step. “It’s a good thing Cor vetted the whole street. Besides you always have good things to say about Vongola Books.”</p><p>“They have impeccable coffee,” Ignis said as he sliced away. “A big enough shop to always find the book I need. Though the owner is a little… eccentric.”</p><p>“Eccentric… sure,” Noctis said dryly. “More like a hellish taskmaster.”</p><p>“Yes, that sounds like Mister Reborn. I believe the only other staff member is his godson, Tsunayoshi- Noct? You’ve gone red.”</p><p>“W-what?! No!”</p><p>Ignis raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Noctis buried his head in his hands. “Argh, fine, okay. It’s just that- he’s so cute Ignis! What am I supposed to do?!”</p><p>“Well, I should do my due diligence and ask you to please do not cause a scandal.”</p><p>“IGNIS!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tsuna "this all sounds fake but I supposed to had get lucky once" *is a hot mess and has no idea what Noctis sees in him*<br/>Noctis "oh no, he's cute" *instantly smitten* </p><p>That's it. That's their entire dynamic haha. </p><p>Poor Noctis. He agreed to work under Reborn haha. </p><p>Please leave a review on your way out! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>